


A Race

by smarieg00



Series: LadyNoir July 2k17 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: July 2nd prompt: BanterThe chase was on.





	A Race

The chase was on. Chat Noir had just challenged Ladybug to a race to the Arc de Triomphe. He knew that he was going to lose Ladybug has always been faster with her yoyo than he’s ever been with his baton. He wasn't really complaining though. 

In front of him, he could hear Ladybug taunting him. 

“You'll never catch me Chaton!”

“I never can, M’lady.”

The two superheroes ran across the night sky laughing with each other. When they reached the Champs-Elysées, Ladybug turned her head toward Chat Noir. 

“Last chance to catch me. We're in the homestretch.” 

Then she sped up leaving Chat Noir in her wake. 

Chat Noir continued at his steady pace, and after a moment, he could see Ladybug celebrating her victory. 

When he reached her, she stood with one hip popped and a smirk on her face. 

“I won Chaton. I think I should get a prize, but if I didn't know better I would say you rigged the race. Did you even try Chaton?”

Chat Noir gasped and drew his hand his mouth in fake surprise. 

“Are you accusing me of throwing the race? I would never!” Now it was his turn to smirk. “I was just taking my time to enjoy the view.”

“Chat!” She reached up and shoved his shoulder playfully. 

“Now about your prize. Did you have anything specific in mind?”

Ladybug tapped a finger on her chin as if she were thinking. 

“Perhaps a kiss?”

“Why anything for you Bugaboo.”

He bowed slightly and extended her his hand. She took it and he drew her close before pulling her in for a gentle kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


End file.
